1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, more particularly, to an inter-electrode distance in the structure where a black layer and an electrode are separated from each other, and, to a width of a barrier rib in the structure where a black layer and an electrode are separated from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel hereinafter, PDP is an apparatus for displaying an image including a character and a graphic by performing a discharge through applying a predetermined voltage to electrodes arranged in a discharge space, and by exciting the phosphor with the plasma generated in the gaseous discharge time. The plasma display panel has an advantage in that a large size, a light weight and a plane thin shaping are facilitated, the wide viewing angle to the up down left right can be provided, and the full-color and the high luminance can be implemented.
The plasma display panel includes a front substrate and a rear substrate. On the front substrate, a transparent electrode and a plurality of sustain electrodes which are comprised of a bus electrode that is formed on the transparent electrode are disposed. On the rear substrate, a plurality of discharge spaces, that is, barrier ribs for forming a cell are disposed and a plurality third electrode intersecting with the sustain electrode are disposed.
The sustain electrode is classified into a bus electrode and a transparent electrode. As to the bus electrode, the inter-bus electrode distance in the cell is set to be a maximum. Thus, the bus electrode gets to be adjacent to the partition. At this time, the bus electrode and the barrier rib play a role of capacitor, while the panel capacitance increases due to the voltage accumulation. Moreover, there is a problem in that the consumption of the reactive current gets to increase due to the increment of the panel capacitance.